Main Page
Monthly Facts * It's a WIKIA You made it! This is Josh komisarcik's new wiki and this is the bit where the news goes! And the news today is that you've made it to the bit of Josh komisarcik's new wiki where the news goes. Well done you! Get ready for the big yawning chasm of ignorance that is the news page. Come back soon for some more words! Welcome Welcome to the Josh Komisarcik Wikia. The Wikia for all Josh Komisarcik Fans. Everything is Written by Bryce Hull and Josh Komisarcik. Due to Issues a lot of photos have been deleted so bare with us as we fix the problem, Due to Constant Crying the insecure nathan has ordered for his page to be deleted. News Josh Komisarcik's Making a Movie! That's right! Josh Komisarcik's been plotting and planning for several years and has finally grown enough nuts to splash himself all over the silver screen. A friend of mine did that once during a 'Striptease' back when I was an eighth grader. Story for another time. Anyhoters, making a big old proper movie is a tricky business and Josh Komisarcik's journey will be perilous but you can watch his story from a safe distance by following him on all social media and giving him your support and/or sarcastic backchat. Alien Rodney Alien Rodney is an interstellar off and on Comic series created by Josh Komisarcik. Alien Rodney is a serialized intergalactic space saga about a Space Captain named Rodney and his useless crewmates. The series will follow Rodney's adventures as he embarks on a quest to find pleasure in Life. Josh Komisarcik's Rap is Busting soon. head bangners are on the horizon That's right loyal fans! The music industry is dominated by semi-literate halfwit kumquats churning out the same old disposable Caucasian ghetto trash year after year and if that wasn't bad enough, Josh komisarcik has bought him a second hand Casio keyboard and jumped on the bandwagon. He's decided to style himself as some sort of Jackson 5/fetty wap cross over for all of the sexy (female) models chasing after him. Of which there are none. So, stick your fingers in your ears and get your therapist on speed dial because Josh komisarcik is ready to sing. I WANT MONEY Every day almost one Josh komisarcik will suffer the misery of no money. Here at the boss Foundation we are dedicated to shamelessly exploiting the charity appeal format in order to help relieve the suffering of the World's most undervalued man. Starving. Deprived. Abused. ATTACKED. Josh komisarcik was always one of those things. Josh Komisarcik has always been free-to-view and my aim is to keep him that way, unless someone comes along with a massive load of cash and tells me otherwise. Song Writing, Song Producing, Wikipedia Writing, Video making are all very slow processes and there are costs involved in producing the Josh Komisarcik content - I'm always happy to fund Josh Komisarcik myself but that does limit how much time I can spend on the projects and therefore how quickly I can churn out the juicy content. If you enjoy Josh Komisarcik and can spare a few pennies towards production costs it would genuinely help get more Josh Komisarcikness into the world JOSH KOMISARCIK'S CURRENT Youtube BIOGRAPHY "Josh komisarcik is a fun and entertaining kid documentary style channel about a group of friends from the City of Licktenstien. Watch as they learn character lessons in kindness, responsibility, respect, and honesty. Join Josh komisarcik, Ginger, Sonic, Daisy, and the rest of the gang as they learn important life lessons in a fun and entertaining friend channel that is an Emmy™ Award Winner."- Nick Jr. JOSH KOMISARCIK IS A BIRDS NEW FAVORITE CHANNEL "josh komisarcik is a channel created by josh komisarck's loyal fans. To most people, Josh's family is comprised of just a normal boy, fat dog and a blue hedge hog living in the suburbs across lickedenstien. And that's exactly what they want people to think. Why? Because they don’t want people to see how awesome they are… "- Saint Claire, bird with the word. JOSH KOMISARCIK TOPS 298 SUBSCRIBERS ON YOUTUBE! That's right! Experts have warned that a crisis is looming in the mental health sector and it looks like they could be right as Josh komisarcik worship increases exponentially throughout the US and, indeed, across the world. So to celebrate this worrying spiral into broad spectrum communal lunacy Josh komisarcik has prepared a thank you message for all the freaks, Dog, hedgehog, crazies and common costumers from vapor trails. the message will be uploaded in two years. Art Gallery Josh-komisarcik.png Community-header-background Tinker-bell-return-to-never-land-6.71.jpg Batman.png KoleTitans.jpg 8CAD642A-5B41-46DD-B8CF-100ACBA16F13.jpeg 1496981052111.jpeg IMG 9766.JPG 1472433187884.jpeg Battle-for-atlantis3-orig 1 orig.png Josh-and-trump orig.png 1478561857038.jpeg KURT.png 7704983.png 224904621000202.png Josh-komisarcik.pngA.png 231037640049202.jpg 227236984005202.jpg 1478562481021 orig.jpeg Policescene3 orig.png 217783381008202 orig.jpg 220356019009202.png 231459405035202.jpg 92582387-DBCC-42D9-949D-BC65B9B174CB-3654-00000329A42C9380.jpeg Rs 560x415-141002124544-1024.rowan4.cm.10214.jpg Principal Clownvis.jpeg Josh komisarcik.png Onna.png Bryce f .PNG Original.jpg Peg-Leg Pete.png Kitty NewLeaf Official.png Img103403 l.png Agent olympia.png Officer Olympia.png Most Popular Pages Paul Kole Spider Gwen Josh Komisarcik Claire Adam (Adam's House) Sally Lynn Talker-Johnson (Adams House) Drew Manning Nathan Milam Bryce Hull Adam Johnson Anime Robot Girl Category:Main Page